When in Rome
by x.Kaylee-Jean
Summary: Newest Ancient Runes Professor Alessandra DiMarco is an italian spitfire not worried about what others think...or maybe just what one potions master thinks? SeverusxOC


**PROLOGUE**

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Incendio!"

I was wondering whether to laugh at the sheer irony of the situation or to cry because I was certain there was no way out. I had been told a thousand times over the course of the last few days not to take this mission and did I listen? No, of course not, because Alessandra always had a knack for doing the opposite of what she was told.

"We need to pull out!" Moody cried throwing another curse at the death eater finally knocking him off his feet. "They were waiting for us!"

That was the truth, the minute we had apparated in here we were being attacked by at least fifty to three.

"Well, we can't just stay here or we're all going to die, and Tonk's already said she'd kill me if you didn't come home in one piece Remus!"

His laughter was forced and my concentration was pulled away as another curse came flying at me. I dodged but barely and my hands flew unconsciously to my stomach, I had chosen this mission because I thought it would be simple, and it would be the last mission I would be going on for a while, but I guess I made the wrong choice.

"They put up anti-dissapparation charms, so we need to break through them before we can leave!"

"I'll take the two on the left, you guys take the rest on the right, and we break for it," I told them and they nodded back, knowing that sitting here we were just sitting ducks.

"Stupefy! Reducto!" A smile graced my features as I watched the death eater fall, and I knew I was close to being able to dissapparate.

I didn't even see the curse coming at me, and Moody's words of "constant vigilance" were repeating like a broken record over and over.

"Crucio!"

Now being an auror, especially in times like these, meant that I was very much used to the three unforgivable curses, and was familiar with the effects of the cruciatus curse, however, I could not describe the pain this time at all. A combination of burning, throbbing and cramps overtook my body and luckily it was finally over.

"Moody she's bleeding!"

"Get her out of here Lupin! I'll hold them off."

"Allie! Allie stay with me."

My stomach felt like it was about to explode and I crossed my arms tightly over it whimpering in pain. Finally with all my might I opened my eyes and looked at the man who had become one of my greatest friends these past few years.

"Remus, please save my baby…"

**CHAPTER ONE:**

NEWTS, the very reason why I hadn't left the library the past week. Sure most of the other Slytherin's were either partying or shagging because Mommy and Daddy would bail them out, I was stuck studying, because I had to pass, otherwise I had nothing.

Of course my house was made up of those who were cunning and resourceful with a large amount of ambition, which certain people used to their advantage when it came to getting laid, or to getting good marks. I personally chose the latter.

Over the seven years I had spent here I had a few boyfriends, some Slytherin some not, but no one really intrigued me, and heck even if they did, no one wanted to hang out with Alessandra DiMarco, the girl whose nose was always attached to a book.

DiMarco, my last name was known well enough here that was for sure. See, I am at the top of the chain when it comes to being pureblood. Cousin to the Blacks, we were a family of 'old blood' and demanded respect everywhere went. I grew up in Italy and knew little of my cousins except for certain parties and occasions and it was only here at Hogwarts I really got to know them better.

Sirius was two years older then me, and was kicked out of the family. Apparently he was living with the Potters during the last few years of school, and the Potters were blood traitors. Of course Aunt Walburga flipped her lid, and I've never seen Regulus so mad, but a part of my admired him for having such courage. Regulus and I are quite close, and in a way he looked out for me here, and now that he is gone I'm not sure I really have any friends to talk to.

"Oi Allie!"

I snapped my head up from my ancient runes text and smirked at Lizzie McDougall, she was a Ravenclaw girl, who was probably something close to a friend of mine. She was little shorter than me, and she had bright red hair and too many freckles to count, but she was nice enough.

"What can I do for you Liz?"

"I thought that you should know, there's a fight going on right by Gryffindor tower, it looks pretty brutal."

Oh the joys of being Head Girl. I wondered where the prefects were for the houses involved, because everyone knows that the Gryffindor's like to prove their bravery. We walked down the hall together, and she proceeded to tell me about her relationship with some random Hufflepuff guy, and I did the friend thing and nodded like I was paying attention but I didn't really care.

Sure enough, upon my arrival, two students were unconscious on the floor, two students (unfortunately from my own house) were harassing the prefects currently trying to deal with the unresponsive students, and a few Gryffindor's were nursing some scrapes.

"What happened?" I asked during my quick survey of the scene.

"They started it Allie!" The fourth year Slytherin's cried. Of course I wanted to roll my eyes at them, but the better part of my house pride told me not too.

"Whether or not they started it is irrelevant, you should've known better!"

They hung their heads in shame, and the snickers from Liz and the Gryffindor's caused me to shoot them a cool glare.

"Consider this a warning, next time its detention and I'll make sure it's with Filch!"

That definitely shut everyone up, thank god.

"I could've handled it."

God if there was one person on this planet I hated with a passion it was my so called partner, head boy, Gilderoy Lockhart. He was nothing more than a useless excuse for a wizard and took credit for everything, even if it wasn't his.

"Well considering you're just now showing up, I'm sure that's the case," I replied shortly before turning.

"No need to be snobby DiMarco, besides I think we make a pretty good team."

Ugh here it comes. No matter how many times I would turn this poor bloke down, he still thought he had a chance. Even if he was the last person on earth…no even then, I would never be with Lockhart.

"Yes, well our ideas of a pretty good team must be quite different, now if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."

ADADADAD

Of course the week of studying had flown by far too quickly for my liking and I was already busy writing exams.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms were the two easiest and I didn't even have to think through them, Potions was a little more difficult as we were made to brew veritaserum which was a finicky potion on a good day, but I managed just fine. Care of Magical Creatures was probably the hardest exam I had to write, since I never really cared much for animals, especially magical ones but I wanted as many NEWT classes as possible so I stuck with it after OWLS.

My last tests were today, and I had Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Astronomy something that I could do easily in my sleep and found no difficulty with it.

"How do you think you did?" Lizzie asked me as we made our way to the great hall for the last dinner we would ever be having at this school. "That potions final really stumped me."

"I would rather do that again than Care of Magical Creatures," I muttered.

The great hall was filled with excitement and Professor Dumbledore made the final speech and warned us about the Wizarding War going on outside the walls of Hogwarts. The house cup went to Slytherin which made me grin like a fool since the last few years had gone to Gryffindor.

"I implore you all to make good decisions, now let us enjoy this meal!"

I was just digging into my dessert when Professor Dumbledore approached me and asked me to join him in his office.

"Why did you ask me here sir?"

I had only ever been here twice before and both times it was to ask something of me, but today was the last day of school here, so what could he have to ask me?

"I am curious as to what you plan to do now that you are done here?"

"Well, I guess it depends on my NEWT marks, but I had a bit of a desire to be an auror Sir."

He nodded his head, and I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

"Do you plan on going home?"

I nodded keeping my emotions inside at his question.

My family had lived in Rome for generations and it was just last year that my mother and father were killed, of course I wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that they were killed since they were fighting for Voldemort. I was worried he would think that I was like them, and I will admit I did get their personalities but I didn't care about blood status like they did.

"Do you plan at all to seek a position with the Italian Ministry?"

"It was an idea I had after completing my Auror Training. I know that my father had done quite well to get my family a high ranking with the Ministry."

"Yes, he was head of security was he not?"

I nodded at the Headmaster and he seemed to be thinking something through for quite a while before smirking.

"Tell me Alessandra, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"I know a little bit about them," I replied. "I know they are a secret group fighting against Voldemort."

"You would be mostly correct my dear, now I am sure you realize that the war is not strictly here in Britain, but also throughout the world, even the American Ministry has been told to keep an eye out for supporters. Now to have someone on the inside of the next biggest European Ministry would be quite helpful to the Orders cause."

"Sir, you're the leader of the Order aren't you?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"I am Miss DiMarco, and I am taking this time to offer you a sort of long distance spot on the Order."

"You want me to give you an in to the Italian Ministry…" I muttered. "But Sir, I can't guarantee they'll even offer me a spot or anything like that and-"

"It does not have to be soon Allie, and I am certain you will fulfill that part of the bargain."

The way he spoke made it seem like he already knew the answer to that.

"Now do you accept?"

I probably spent twenty five minutes just sitting there thinking over his offer, before looking into his eyes. "Sorry Sir, but I can't decide something of that magnitude right now…"

"I understand it is quite the offer, so I'll give you a few months, until you complete your auror training and then you can owl me your response. Now go and enjoy the last few hours of this school, I hear there is a secret seventh year party in one of the hidden rooms."

"Sir?" I asked but he was already heading up the stairs to what I'm guessing were his chambers.

I needed time to think over his offer, but first it was time to think back on all the good memories I had at this school.

ADADAD

"So make sure to owl me! And you'll have to visit!" Lizzie through her arms around me as we stood on platform 9 ¾ for the last time, well, at least until our children came here.

"Of course! I hope you enjoy your healing classes! I'll miss you! Ciao!

And so after using a shrinking charm to fit my trunk into my pocket I quickly thought of home and dissapparated on the spot.

DiMarco manor was in the heart of Rome, and stood out like a sore thumb to muggles and witches alike. Two stories of bedrooms and dining halls and it was all mine now. The walls were stone and reminded me a little bit of Hogwarts helping to make me feel more at home.

"Mistress Alessandra!"

"Elmickey!" I smiled looking down at our…my house elf. "I have missed you!"

Of course the servant smiled at my switch back to my native language, Italian.

"I have missed you so much! It was not the same here without Master and Mistress."

_Yes I am sure it was not the same without them, no one to beat you for doing something wrong._ I thought.

Elmickey was carrying on about how he had made sure to dust and clean my room so it was in tip top shape for my arrival back home and I thanked him for doing so. Pulling my trunk from my pocket I unloaded its contents with a flick of my wand and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Is something wrong mistress?"

"Being home just isn't the same anymore Mick."

ADADADAD

"Your marks are quite outstanding."

Minister Gustoff was wearing a smile under that bushy moustache of his. The auror program was really hard to get into in Italy, and many of the students were tutored in magic privately here instead of being sent to boarding schools like I was.

Franco Gustoff was a very good friend of my Fathers and had only ever seen the good side of my family, which for most was hard to come by. He was a short pudgy man and was great at strategizing, but he always needed a second opinion for most things, and his English was not very good.

"You remind me very much of your father Alessandra. I believe both Angelo and Martina would be happy to see you pursuing such a great career, who knows, maybe one day you'll be working higher up in the ministry just like him!"

I wanted to laugh knowing that my Mother and Father would likely hate my career choice, but still smiled at the Minister as he continued speaking.

"I think our auror class would be lucky to have you, come to the auror office Monday at oh-seven-hundred and we will begin!"

For the first time since arriving home from Hogwarts almost a month ago, I was happy. I would finally get the chance to pursue the career I had always wanted and knowing that Franco was happy about it made everything even better.

"Mistress you're back!"

"Good evening Elmickey! I didn't expect to be gone for that long, but the Minister always has to carry a conversation for far longer than it needs to be. How was your day?"

"Terrible, very terrible things have been happening Miss. Elmickey is afraid to say…"

I raised my eyebrows and placed my coat on the rack in the living room. "What do you mean…"

With a quick snap of his fingers a copy of the Daily prophet appeared on my side table and I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my mouth.

_ANOTHER WIZARDING FAMILY: ATTACKED_

_Another pureblood wizarding family has been attacked earlier this day. The McDougall family, consisting of Elvira, Joseph, and Elizabeth were murdered this evening by the rogue wizarding group called the 'Death Eaters' by the means of one unforgivable curse. Elizabeth McDougall had just finished her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had the dream of becoming a healer. The auror's office is now warning all families to be on high alert. "No one is safe, they aint' just goin; after muggles anymore"- Alastor Moody._

"So I guess its true that no one is safe anymore."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and lit the paper on fire, not needing to read it again.

"Did Mistress know the family?"

"The daughter Lizzie, was a good friend of mine Mickey."

That evening was a time for me to sit and think, did I really need to finish my auror training to be able to give Dumbledore a straight answer? Or did I know in my heart what the right decision was going to be when it came to joining the order.

"Gufo!" I called as my tawny owl flew in patiently staring at me for directions.

I dipped my quill and proceeded to write the letter. After a few minutes I was finished and attached the scroll to Gufo's leg. "Take this to Albus Dumbledore okay?"

He gave a screech of acknowledgement before flying through the window into the night sky.

ADADAD

The McDougall funeral was only a week later and many of the Ravenclaw's I had known from school were in attendance, including Gilderoy Lockhart, who proceeded to tell me that he was pursuing a career in advanced beast fighting and hoped to write a book about it one day, of course I found this amusing but was just as happy to see Dumbledore waving at me.

"I didn't realize you would be coming Sir."

"Ah Miss DiMarco, I am no longer Sir, just simply Albus. I hate reading that a former student of mine is no longer with us and decided it best to pay my respects to those who are lost. I understand you were quite close with Miss McDougall."

"She was probably my best friend Sir- uh, Albus."

Once again his eyes twinkled and he sent me a soft smile. "It is my understanding that you also made it into Italy's auror program! So I suppose even on a day of sadness there is always some good."

"Yes, I started there this week, and it really is quite tough work."

"I was happy to see an owl from you as well. I just hope this situation didn't cause you to make your decision."

I shook my head and looked towards the people who were mingling.

"I guess this just helped make it happen quicker is all. I'm guessing I'll be receiving owls from you so that I can get some direction?"

"Yes, I can not guarantee when they will come but I will inform you of what is going on. Although I would like to keep this a secret from other order members right now. I believe that with you so far away in Italy that you will be a vital addition to the team."

"Of course, and thank you."

"Until later then…."

ADADAD

"Well done Alessandra!" Auror Mabilia said as I took away my glamour. "Your transformation was flawless."

"Thank you sir," I said before taking my seat in the back next to Marco.

There were only twelve of us in the auror course and we were all very good at what we did. In England the auror course lasted three years and as long as the requirements were met they were allowed in. In Italy, there were entrance exams as well as practical examinations that needed one hundred percent in order to be considered a pass. Once that was completed we had training that lasted twelve hours a day three days a week, and eighteen hours a day four times a week. It was extensive and you were required to know the material or you could be kicked from the course. Today was our concealment and disguise exam and so far we had all done well.

"We will break before finishing off the day with your stealth and tracking course, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Maurice is such a hardass!"

"Be careful Marco or he'll hear you!" I laughed twirling my wand in my fingers.

"Ya listen to Allie, she knows more than any of us," Eduardo chuckled cracking his knuckles.

See In Italy, being a female and being an auror were two things that didn't usually go hand in hand, but I was hoping to break the stereotype. In the last two months I had become quite good friends with Marco and Eduardo and enjoyed their company.

"Say Alessandra," I turned my head to face towards Marco who seemed nervous. "Did you want to grab a few drinks after class, maybe relax a little before tomorrow?"

"I would take you up on the offer, but unfortunately I have company coming this evening."

That was a lie, and I knew it seemed harsh, but I needed to stop this before it started. I could almost here Lizzie beaking in my ear 'Well if you don't try soon no ones gonna want you.' But really, I had no time for a boyfriend, between gathering information for the Order and doing homework I was pooched.

"That's okay, maybe some other time then," Marco replied and I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Of course."

Luckily Auror Carlos came back in and taught the rest of the lesson, and I knew that stealth and tracking would be just as simple as concealment and disguise.

ADADAD

"What was that?" I murmured hearing the crash on my floor. In reflex my wand was already out and ready to go as I made my way down the stairs closer to where the crash had been coming from.

"Homen revelio," I muttered quietly to see there was only one person who had broken in, but everything I had ever learned about safety was thrown out the window as I recognized the boy lying on my floor.

"Regulus! What the hell happened to you!" I cried helping him so he could lay on the couch. He moaned in pain as I ran my wand over his wounds muttering quick healing spells.

"Stole the…Dark Lord…"

"Shhh, tell me in a minute, but let me fix you."

He had dark circle under his eyes and his shirt was ripped revealing that dark mark he had once been so proud of.

"But why did you come here?" I asked myself.

"I thought of here because I knew this would be the last place they'd look Allie." He sounded as though every word was causing him excruciating pain and I did only what I knew I was capable of.

"What is going on then?" I asked and he chuckled darkly before pulling an object from his coat. I could feel the dark energy coming from the cloth covered item and it caused a shiver to go up my spine.

"What is that?"

"Something I stole from the Dark Lord. Unfortunately however, he wants it back."

"That's really Voldemort's then?" I saw him wince at the name. "But why take it?"

"Its better if you don't know Allie, besides I will be leaving as soon as I'm sure its safe to get Kreacher to destroy it."

I knew creature was his house elf, but wondered if a house elf would even be able to destroy something so dark.

I made him some tea but he never really said much else, until half past four in the morning when he finally decided to leave.

"Thank you so much for your help Allie! I'm indebted to you!"

"Be safe Regulus."

ADADAD

October was officially the worst month of the year. It had started off great with my graduation from the academy and now I was a full fledged auror, but other than that, it was terrible.

October twelfth, the day which I got the news Regulus Arcturus Black was murdered by his fellow death eaters. Of course there was no funeral because hosting one for a death eater was taboo, but it still hurt knowing that I had helped in only weeks before, where he still had two legs and a heartbeat.

The heartache didn't stop there because on October thirty-first, Italy and the rest of the world was informed of news that made most rejoice but made me want to cry. James and Lily Potter had been murdered by none other than Sirius Orion Black, my cousin, and his best friend. Harry James Potter however was the only one to survive, and also the one to rid the world of the Dark Lord.

"I think a celebration is in order hey guys!" Marco cried as the boys cheered to the vanquish of the Dark Lord. "Come on Allie, we should be happy!"

I guess I should, but I had this sickly feeling that this wasn't over.

ADADAD

"Miss Alessandra, there is a scroll on your desk," Sophia stated as I passed her. She was my secretary and without her I would be lost.

It had been nine years since the Dark Lord had been defeated by one Harry Potter, and it had been five years since I was head of magical defense in the Italy district. Franco Gustoff was still Minister of Magic and told me everyday how he loved having me working beside him.

I shut the door to my office and instantly recognized the seal on the scroll. It had been the hundredth scroll I had gotten the past month and it was from a certain headmaster whom I had developed a good relationship with.

_Dear Miss Alessandra DiMarco,_

_It has come to my attention that one of my former instructors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be retiring this year, and thus, I am in need of a replacement professor. I remember a young girl who was quite fascinated and an almost genius when it came to ancient runes and I was hoping to offer you the very position. I hope to hear your reply no later than July 31 and would hope to meet with you to introduce you to the faculty and show you what is needed in lesson plans. I can see no other who carries your qualifications._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

I groaned looking at my wall calendar in which today, the thirty-first of July was clearly circled. I had been thinking about it a lot over the past few months and knew I needed a change in scenery, and where better than to go to the place I was comfortable, Hogwarts.

"Well Gufo," I said calling my owl to me. "I believe I'm going back."

ADADAD

**A/N: **So that is Alessandra, and I know that there wasn't much of an appearance description but that will be coming next chapter when she meets one Severus Snape. I know that there was a lot of information tossed around but it will all come together…I promise.


End file.
